hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morena Prudo
Morena Prudo (モレナ＝プルード, Morena Purūdo) is the Boss of Heil-Ly Family. She is an illegitimate daughter of Nasubi Hui Guo Rou and his mistress.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Appearance Morena is a tall, slender woman with a heart-shaped face. She has long, fair hair, with long locks that descend past the small of her back, whereas the shortest ones curl upwards after reaching her collarbone. Her left ear bears multiple piercings. Her most prominent trait is two parallel scars that run from her forehead to the left corner of her mouth, slashing across her left eye. In her first appearance, she wore a tight, long-sleeved dark dress that left her shoulders bare, black boots, and a crown of thorns. Personality As a result of being scarred and cast out, Morena developed a profoundly destructive behavior. She takes no interest in the succession contest, the world at large, or even her own life. Her only goal is to destroy a world she perceives as unjust and utterly disgusting, which she wishes to accomplish through indiscriminate carnage. Nonetheless, she is thankful for her scar, as she believes that without it, she would not have found her balance and will to live. She also expressed gratitude for her devoted followers, to whom she ordered to kill each other until 22 remained. She is always seen with a faint smile on her face and appears to make many pauses while speaking. Background Morena was born to King Nasubi and his mistress. Due to not being an official child of his, she received two scars on her face as soon as she was born and she was allowed to live under the condition that she never appears in public or concern herself with politics. At some point after joining the Heil-Ly family, Morena, at the time a junior member, staged a coup and became the new Boss. She then had her underlings kill each other until only 22 remained. Plot Succession Contest arc Morena boards the Black Whale with at least 22 members of the Heil-Ly Family, whom she thanks for their devotion and kisses each and every one of them to activate her Nen ability Contagion. She establishes that killing a normal person will award 1 level, a Nen user 10, and a prince 50. Then, she lets her underlings loose on the ship. Tajao and Ken'i Wang of the Cha-R Family discuss about Morena's sudden disappearance. It's assumed that one of her associates is responsible for the 8 deaths from their family, so Phantom Troupe members Nobunaga and Phinks volunteer to take her and the assassin out.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 Abilities & Powers As the Boss of the Heil-Ly Family, Morena commands one of the three most powerful forces of the Kakin underground and has authority over a number of underlings. She is in control of Tier 3 of the Black Whale. Nen Morena is a Nen user. She is skilled enough to have developed a Nen ability. Quotes * (To her underlings) "First, allow me to thank you... very much. I'm deeply grateful to those of you who chose to follow me when I used the ceremony to take over the family name... as a junior member... to utter my command to kill. However, I don't care very much about anything in the world, including myself." * (To her underlings) "Let us destroy it all... just because. With the 23 of us assembled here." * (To her underlings) "Civilians are worth one level. Those with abilities are worth ten. Kill a prince and your level will increase by fifty. Then... I wish you luck." * "They selfishly procreate. Fear the progeny. Doubt and dread. Then scar them for life and forgive them. Hah. Makes me laugh." Trivia * Morena could be an anagram to ''Monera'', a biological kingdom that contains unicellular organisms like bacteria; in a possible thematic link with her Nen ability. * The Portuguese/Spanish term "''morena''" is commonly used in some Latin American countries to designate a mixed-race woman (mainly Afro-European), or a woman with dark hair. This name could have been picked as a loose reference to the character's mixed-like origins. * In four panels of Chapter 378, Morena's scar is missing; an error-corrected later in its volume version. Intertextuality and References * A crown of thorns was reported to have been worn by Jesus Christ during the Passion, in a mockery of his claim of authority as "King of the Jews". This could allude to Morena being an illegitimate child of the Kakin king. It could also suggest that she sees herself as a martyr, similar to Christ. * Morena's Nen ability seems to have been informed by terminology and tropes of zombie stories: it is referred to as an "infection", there is a patient zero, and it spreads through contact with her saliva. Translations around the World References Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Heil-Ly Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers